I am Luna Lovegood
by Ron is the cute one
Summary: Really sweet story about Luna and how her Hogwarts normal day is. Super nice and touching. She shows her loony side, and her amazing one. My 3ed story!


a\n: Hey y'all! Welcome to my first fic staring LUNA LOVE-GOOD!This is a one shot. Also, I am planning on being a beta reader! If you see any grammar mistakes! I go through all my stories several times before posting but I am only human. ;-D So with out further distraction….THE LIFE OF LOONY LOVE-GOOD!

P.S: This is set in 5th year. 'Order of the phenix.' And she is laying in bed when this starts one morning in her dormitory one morning at Hogwarts.

Luna's thoughts:

I wonder why the nargle population has gone up? I am hungry. Harry seems down lately. I wonder when Ronald and Hermione are going to start dating? They truly are perfect for each other. I guess I should get up…

"Good morning Loo-Luna." Kelsey Humming said to Luna as Luna was putting on her new turnip earrings and her charm that keeps the nargles away.

"Good Morning Kelsey. How are your dreams? You did't dream about golters did you?" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"No. Why?"

"If you dream about golters you are sure to get ill in the near future this year. Dad said so."

"What in Merlin is a golter Luna?" Kelsey asked.

"It is a invisible creature that bring bad luck."

"Um….aright."

"Read the Quibbler for more info." Luna said. "I'll have it by this morning."

"O.k."

**-AT BREAKFAST-**

"HEY! LOONY! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Some guy yelled from the Hufflepuff table when she sat down.

"Clothing." She answered smiling and waving at him.

The room filled with laughter, but Luna just kept smiling.

"I guess that they have never heard the word 'Clothing' before. How strange." Luna mused.

"Luna!"Harry said fro behind her.

"Yes Harry Potter?"

"I was wondering if you had gotten the time and date of our next….you-know-what meeting…"

"Yes. I still have my…..idem." Luna replied.

"Good. See you then Luna."Harry said going back to Griffyndore table to sit with Ron and Hermione.

"See you then Harry Potter." Luna yelled. Harry turned back and smiled at her.

"Are you two **dating**?" Kelsey asked her.

"No Kelsey. Harry loves Ginny. I can see it in his eyes. He might not know it yet though."

"Oh. Well, who do you have a crush on?"Kelsey asked.

"Neville, I think."

"Oh…" Kelsey looked away. She was snickering.

"It is ok to laugh at me Kelsey. Don't try to hide it. I will laugh with my friends." Luna told her in a dreamy far off voice.

"Um…alright Luna."

**-THAT DA MEETING- (Those of you who don't know, DA stands for Dumbledores Army)**

"Ok, today were going to try to to cast a frozes charm. It freezes people. The charm is FROZES SPECTRAM!" And with a wave of his wand he froze Seamus.

"Wow." Said the croud.

"And you can block it with a simple fire shield which we learned last week. To un-freeze your partner just cast a un-freezing charm. Hermione can help you with that." Harry continued.

"Now, pair up. Fred and George, Cho and Seamus, Ginny and Dean, Ron and Hermione, Katie and Greg, Jake and Sara, Rebeca and Henry….." (This goes on but it's pretty boring just to read a bunch of names.) ;-D.

"Anyone without a partner?" Harry asked.

"Me, Harry Potter." Luna said.

"Anyone else?" Harry asked.

When no one answered he said "Alright then. Your with me. You go first."

"Ok Harry. FROZES SPECTRAM!" Luna shouted and a little blue light flew out of her wand. Harry was frozen solid with a really surprised look on her face. Luna was the second person to have gotten the spell right. (Hermione was the first.)

" Cortos golicram." Luna said and wave her wand at Harry and the ice meted and disappeared.

"Good job Luna!" Harry said to her, smiling.

"Thank you Harry. Now it is your turn."

"FROZES SPECTRAM!" Harry yelled and Luna was frozen. What he did't get is why she let hi do it. She could have blocked so easily.

"Cortos golicram!" Harry yelled.

"Great Harry. Well done."Luna told him smiling.

"Why did't you block?" Harry asked her.

"Because then you would't get to practice." Luna said back in her dreamy voice.

"Um…alright. But feel free to block next time."

"Ok Harry. Are you ready?"

"Yes"

"FROZES SPECTRAM!" Harry Froze.

"Cortos golicram!" Harry un-froze.

"Ready?"

"Yes Harry. I am ready."

"FROZEZ SP-" Harry was cut off, Luna had a huge fire shield around her. The best one Harry had ever seen.

"Wow." Said the room.

Luna made her fire go away and looked around at the people staring at her.

"Luna that. was. the. most. amazing thing i. have ever seen."

"Alright then." Luna sung in her dreamy voice.

"Ok…now! We are going to free style on this practice dummy. Coincidentally, the dug is shaped like Draco Malfoy. The boy we all hate. so everyone in a circle, and just use any spell you would like on the dummy. This includes freezing it." Harry said to them all, and they got in a circle around the dummy.

"Expeliarmus!" Seamus yelled, making the dummy soar towards Hermione.

"Contigno Forfet!" Hermione whispered making the dummy catch on fire and go strait towards Ginny.

"Expeliarmus!" The dummy went to Ron.

"Fontago Maximum!" Ron screamed. The dummy disintegrated.

"Reparious!" Harry said and the dummy came back up, heading to Luna.

"Aroe mumdus!" Luna yelled, and the dummy fell, and the dummy flew up, and turned to ash.

"Luna?" Harry asked, miffed.

"Yes Harry Potter?"

"Wow."

**-AT HOGSMEAD ON SATURDAY-**

"LOONY LOVE-GOOD!" Malfoy shouted at her.

"Yes Draco Malfoy?" Luna asked politely.

"Ha! You answered to your name!"

"So did you. It is nothing special."

"Uh…RIGHT! THE ONLY 'SPECIAL' THING IS YOUR BRAIN!" He yelled back.

"I do not think that is true. Everyone is special. Just in different ways. Hermione Granger is special smart. Harry Potter is special brave. Neville Long-bottom is special too. In his own way. You are special." Luna told him smiling.

"What? Potty is not special! Neither is SHLONG-BOTTOM!"

"Yes they are. In their own way." Luna said.

"Um, your SO weird LOONY!" Goyle shouted at her.

"Ok. That's nice…"Luna said smiling.

"And you are the ugliest thing on earth!" Crabbe yelled at her.

"And you are a creepy, weird, loony, daughter of a old goat!" Malfoy screamed in her face.

"Ok." Luna said. smiling. "I must go now Draco. Nice chat!" She waved and left.

" She is so weird!" Malfoy yelled as he walked of towards a different person to bother.

**And this is my life. People insult me, and I insult them back, by not insulting them. I amaze people by being powerful, and smart. I know who I am, and that I am a good person. And I don't let anyone tell me different. I used to like Harry, but I do not make him date me by trying to change myself, lose weight, or act mean to Malfoy so he would date me. I am LUNA Love-good. I am special. I know more than people think. I am a Ravenclaw. I am in Dumbledores Army. I kick ass. I can do anything. Think I can't? Just watch me...**

**-FIN-**

**a\n: I wrote this in Honer of my best friend Cheryl. I always think of Luna Love-good when I think of her. She. Is. Awesome. And I hope she like this! Love you Chery! Your my best friend! **

**Review if you liked it! ;-}**


End file.
